


A (Bear) Tail of Two Lovers

by SpySouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpySouda/pseuds/SpySouda
Summary: Togami has been acting strangely lately, and concludes that he's in love with someone. But who...? He isn't sure, until Monokuma takes things into his own paws.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to all zero of my fans. shoutout to flan for the title.

Something wasn’t right.

Byakuya Togami was the heir to the great Togami conglomerate, one of the most powerful families in the entire world. He had fought hard to earn the title, and wore it with pride. Even in this life or death game, Togami continued on strong and independant, preventing himself from forging unnecessary bonds that the others valued so highly. There was no need for such things when they only provided weak spots for his opponents.

However… Byakuya Togami found himself distracted.

Never before had the cool, confident Togami felt this way. Something was on the back of his mind, constantly... 

There was only one explanation for this, but it was one that he refused to admit. The constant thoughts while he lay in his bed at night, the longing for another’s touch. No, there was no way that he was feeling this way…

He was in love.

But there was something about it that the heir didn’t understand. If he truly was in love, then… with who? There was absolutely no one here that appealed to him. All five of them were complete and utter idiots, not worthy of the great Byakuya Togami. The thought of touching any of them was almost completely repulsive.

Walking down the hall, the scion began to ponder his situation. It was just the six of them left, following the death of Sakura Oogami as well as her demands that they all ceased to play the murderous game. After such a suggestion, Togami found himself bored. There was simply no entertainment in the game anymore. Seeking some way to quell his boredom, the humanoid lemon walked into the library, plopping himself down in his usual chair and flipping open his book. It was an English book:  _ Twilight _ . While it was absolutely terrible, he couldn’t help but find amusement, and strangely, he could relate himself to the situation that the main character, Bella, was in.

Gulping, he wondered where the others were. Not that it mattered to him. 

For a few minutes, he sat there in complete silence, reading his book with the pleasant atmosphere of the empty library soothing him. However, he was soon interrupted…

“Upupu! What do you have there, Togami-kun?”

Togami looked down, seeing Monokuma across from him, staring curiously at the book. “ _ Twilight _ ? An American classic!” he commented. “Who’s your favorite character, Togami-kun?”

“Get lost,” he commanded the bear. “I am through with you and your game. It has lost it’s entertainment value.”

The monochromatic bear tilted his head, bringing a paw to his robotic lips. “So you’re going to play hard to get, then?” he asked.

Togami raised an eyebrow. “Hard to get?” he asked. Why would the bear choose to phrase it like that?

“Upupu… don’t pretend to be oblivious, Togami-kun! It’s unbecoming of you.” The bear stared into the boy’s eyes. “I’ve been watching you, you know? The cool, calm, smart Togami-kun has been a little off recently!”

Togami clenched his fist. Did the bear notice? “What are you talking about?” he demanded.

“It seems that you’ve fallen in love, Togami-kun!” Monokuma declared.

Shock ran through Togami’s entire being. He had noticed..!? How was that possible!? Gritting his teeth together, he attempted to mask his emotions, but to no avail. The bear knew that he had hit it right on the mark.

“The great, stubborn heir Byakuya Togami, in love!” Monokuma laughed. “Who would have ever thought?”

“S-Silence!” he demanded. “Speak no more, or I will make you regret those words!”

Monokuma was only amused by his threats. “But who could you possibly be in love with?” the bear questioned. “It’s not as though those others are up to your standards… Upupu. Unless you’ve finally decided to indulge Fukawa-san in her fantasies!”

“Absolutely not,” the heir answered. 

“Then who?” Monokuma asked.

Silence fell. Togami had no idea how to respond to the question, for he did not know the answer himself. He looked to the side, pretending not to care, even though it was bothering him. “Tch,” he grumbled.

In response, the bear cackled. “You really don’t realize the truth, do you, Togami-kun?” he managed to get out through his ferocious laughter. “It’s really quite simple!”

Togami’s attention snapped back to the bear, staring at him with… a strange softness in his eyes. Monokuma didn’t fail to notice this.

“Togami-kun~!” the bear addressed him, laughing happily. Slowly, the bear turned around, placing a paw on his metal butt. “Could it be that you’re craving… my bear buns?”

This movement quickly caused a fire red blush to form on Togami’s face. “Wh..what?” he asked. Though he was deeply offended by this suggestion, he could not take his eyes from the bear’s black and white bottom. There was something fascinating about it. He gulped, tugging on his collar, his blush only intensifying.

“I knew it!” Monokuma declared. “Togami-kun is in love with me!”

“I...impossible!” Togami shouted. However, he already knew in his heart that it was true. Every time that he looked at that bear, his heart would begin to beat faster, and he could feel his body tensing. Though he hated to admit it, he found the adorable black and white bear extremely attractive. His crimson red eye, his pudgy stomach, his belly button, his little tail… everything about the bear was perfect, his ideal lover. He looked away, trying to hide his attraction, but it was too late.

Monokuma waddled over to Togami, clinging onto his leg. “Upupu… There’s no need to hide it, Togami-kun! I know how much you want me!” he laughed. “So why don’t you just give in, huh? We could have some fun together, you know!”

Fun…? Togami wondered what the bear meant. His feet shifted uncomfortably as he imagined all the difference scenarios that could play out between himself and Monokuma. Of course, the Togami conglomerate was sure to be disappointed in him for falling in love with a rather unconventional man, but…

“Fine,” the heir answered, pretending to sound impartial. “Show me, then.”

Monokuma covered his grin with his paws. “Upupu… I’ll show you a wonderful time, Togami-kun!  You won’t regret it! Now, why don’t you come with me to my room, huh? Don’t worry! I won’t tell a soul about it. We’ll keep our love a secret, hm~?”

Togami nodded. It would be bad if this got out to the others. Surely, no one would let him live it down. However, that would not stop him. Now that he knew he was attracted to Monokuma, he couldn’t stay away from him. He had to be with him, no matter what the cost. Gently, he leaned down, taking the bear’s paw in his hand, grasping it and feeling the strange warmth that was being emitted from it. Should he be so brave…? Gently, Togami leaned forward, placing a peck on the bear’s cheek.

If Monokuma had been capable of blushing, he would have. “How sweet of you, my darling Togami-kun!” he cackled. “Come on, now! Let’s not show the rest of the world our love. Follow me!”

As the bear began to walk away, Togami followed eagerly, hoping to god no one would see him. At least now, however, he had found the source of his troubles, and could indulge himself in them. Yes, with his bear lover at his side, things wouldn’t be so tough.

**Author's Note:**

> use your imagination for what comes next.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed :).


End file.
